


Last Chance

by AngstyKonata (KonataDMC), SmuttyKonata (KonataDMC)



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Disowned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Yosuke just wants to be loved, poor baby yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/AngstyKonata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/SmuttyKonata
Summary: "No. Yosuke. You've had way too many chances. I've trusted you one too many times. No son of mine would mess up this badly."Why did I ever say that? He disappeared that night.A Yosuke POV fic





	Last Chance

"No. Yosuke. You've had way too many chances. I've trusted you one too many times. No son of mine would mess up this badly." Yosuke looked taken aback in shock. 

He knew they thought that, but hearing it made it worse. His eyes watered but he blinked them away. Yosuke thinks his dad notices, he's about to object but he locks himself in his room.

Even Teddie had to sleep on the couch that night. Yosuke grabbed a few things from his clothes drawers and stuffed them into a plastic bag he unlocked the door-- he wasn't that mean-- and left through the window.

Yosuke knew where he wanted to go, if he went there he knew they wouldn't ask questions if he asked them not to.

He took out his phone and messaged that person, " _hey, prtnr, im outside. lemme in?_ "

Yosuke mentally apologised for waking him up. He really didn't want to do this to his boyfriend, waking him up in the middle of the night.

"Yosuke? What's wrong?" Yu asked, letting him in, putting a finger to his lips, shushing him for a moment as they tiptoed past Dojima and Nanako's room.

Yosuke took a deep breath, once they got to Yu's room he flopped on the silver haired male's bed-- well, his makeshift bed.

"Well, I kinda got disowned today." Yu's eyes widened and was about to ask why. "Because... I messed up something important." Yosuke looked away, hiding his face.

"Surely it's not that bad, Yosuke." Yu suggested smiling and playing with Yosuke's hair, he sat next to him on the bed, subtly encouraging him to rest his head on his lap.

"I messed up the booking for their anniversary." Yosuke used his hands to cover his face, his elbows in the air. "They've been wanting to go to that restaurant for months."

Yu smiled, guiding his hands away from his face. "What they say after that?" Yu pushed his boyfriend gently for information, he wanted to know all the details so he can help the brunet in the best way possible.

"He said that he's trusted me one too many times and that no son of his would mess up this badly." Yosuke repeated, his voice shaking.

Yu stopped with the questions, he knew that when Yosuke was in the state that he's in, an interrogation is not the best thing. Yu smiled softly and ran his fingers through his partners hair.

Yosuke took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders, Yu smirked as he thought up an idea. He decided to wait till revealing the thought. 

Yu leaned back onto his bed and closed his eyes. He felt Yosuke climb on top of him. Yosuke's head on his chest, his hand gripping his shirt and their legs wound together.

Yu smiled and he drifted off, his hand was still caught in his brown hair. Yosuke hummed as Yu massaged his scalp weakly.

* * *

It must have been 3am when Yu next woke. He heard soft whimpers and felt his chest slightly damper than normal. Yu opened an eye and saw Yosuke shivering. Yu also noticed that his cheek and the bridge of his nose was shiny.

 _A nightmare? Ah, from earlier._  Yu concluded. Yu gently stroked Yosuke's arm to softly wake him up, a shock awakening is definitely not what he needs.

Yosuke stirred and his eyes opened, tears spilling following the path it's predecessors had made. "Are you okay, Yosuke? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Yu whispered, being wary of the time.

Yosuke hummed in agreement. "I... can't remember what it was about though." Yu smiled weakly and placed his lips on Yosuke's forehead.

Yu's lips ran from his forehead down to his cheeks, his nose before landing at his lips. "Ah-mpf-- really?" Yosuke chuckled. Their lips danced before Yosuke parted his lips, silently begging for more. 

Yu hastily stretched his tongue inside Yosuke's mouth. He quickened their pace leaving Yosuke dazed, following along behind. 

If one tried, they could probably hear the squelch of their kiss. Yosuke sloppily tried to keep up with Yu, drool escaping the corner of his mouth. Yu pulled away for a moment, letting Yosuke regain his breath.

As quickly as he pulled away, Yu poked his tongue into Yosuke's mouth just as quickly. Yosuke's pants regained their volume. The silver haired boy felt slender fingers get tangled and knotted in his hair. 

Yu took his hands and moved them from Yosuke's neck and glided them over to the hem of Yosuke's shirt. He tugged on it for a small while before pulling it off over his head.

Yu cherished the now-exposed skin. He took his fingers and gracefully played with Yosuke's nipples. Each time he thumbed one of the buds Yosuke whimpered.

Yosuke felt like he was on fire, each touch was sent straight to his cock. "H-Hey, Yu..." He panted. The boy smirked. He took his hand and single-handedly undid his belt and the buttons on his pants.

His other hand was used as a support for Yosuke. The hand being on one side of his neck as Yu nibbled on his neck, leaving red marks in his wake. 

Yosuke was now left in his boxers, embarrassed and hard. "H-Hey, it's not fair... w-when I'm the only one without clothes." Yu smiled. "I guess that's fair." He chuckled.

Yu gripped at the hem of his own shirt and pulled it off, his belt and pants being removed by Yosuke. Once Yu was also in his boxers he pulled Yosuke underneath him and leaned back onto the bed.

Yosuke, now being straddled by Yu, forced them to sit back up, pulling down Yu's boxers in one swift motion. Yu smiled and allowed Yosuke to do what he wanted.

The brunet was well aware that Yu gave him the silent permission to do as he wished and began with wrapping his mouth around Yu's cock. Compared to what you might think, Yosuke's mouth is quite small, so he used his hand to make up for what he couldn't do with his mouth.

He bobbed up and down fittng as much of Yu in his mouth as possible, he gagged as he fit three-quarters in his mouth, tears reactively built up in the corner of his eyes.

He repeated this action, silently enjoying watching his partner and their friends leader unravel into a mess by his hand-- and mouth.

The sound, oh how the sound made the two boys weak, they felt their cocks whimper and throb. Yu stuttered out an apology before thrusting his hips forward pushing himself deeper into Yosuke's mouth.

The brunet gagged, pulling back, using the back of his hand to cover his mouth when he recovered from the sudden force to the back of his throat.

Yu apologised again, reaching for Yosuke's hands. He pulled the boy into another kiss, much more peaceful and soothing than the last.

"H-Hey, can we actually... do it, tonight?" Yu smiled at Yosuke's blush. He nodded, pushing them down onto his bed again.

Yu thumbed his entrance making Yosuke shiver, he pushed a finger into him, chuckling when Yosuke spasmed.

He felt around, pushing against the walls from inside him. Yu watched as Yosuke tossed and turned, clearly relishing in the feeling that Yu was giving him.

"H-Hey. I-I don't want j-just a fing-- ah!" Yosuke bit his lip, clenching his body from the boy above him entering another finger.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel wanted." Yu kissed the corner of Yosuke's mouth. Yu continued as he was, using the two fingers to expand and stretch his insides.

Yu finished his work by adding a third digit and repeating the process. Yosuke mewled, causing Yuto quickenen his pace with his fingers.

"A-ah! H-hey!" Yosuke was silenced from Yu placing their lips together. "Shh..." Yu whispered. "You don't want to wake Nanako.... right?" Yosuke shook his head, trembling slightly.

"Are you ready Yosuke?" The brunet nodded rapidly. Yu placed himself at Yosuke's entrance and pushed himself in.

"Ahhn!" Yosuke bit his lip again, Yu bent down and let Yosuke bite down on his shoulder. Yosuke made sure not to bite too hard but enough to silence him.

Yu picked up his pace, making sure to angle himself at reach the different spots inside the brunet. "Nnghh... Yu... I... I--"

Yu smiled, bringing his lips to Yosuke's. He felt Yosuke spasm once more and felt a warm, sticky liquid reach his lower abdomen. 

"I.. I love you... Yu." Yu placed a kiss to his cheek and replied the same. "I love you too,  Yosuke. Now get some sleep. We can clean up later."

* * *

"Oh! Yosuke is here!" Nanako smiled, tugging on Yosuke's shirt.

"When did you get here?" Dojima asked quizzically. Yosuke laughed nervously. 

"I got disowned last night, so I thought to come here. I brought a spare set of clothes. I can cook for myself too, I won't be a problem to you or Nanako." Yosuke begged. 

"Hey, hey don't worry about it. I know how reliable you are." Dojima chuckled, patting Yosuke on the back. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. Just don't make too much noise. I still have a daughter to raise ya know." He glared at the two teens, laughing immediately after once seeing the reactions they had shown.

"Welcome to the family kiddo." Dojima laughed.


End file.
